


Problem

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Works that began and maybe even ended by being written on paper [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling, Gen, Hinata and Kageyama are only mentioned, M/M, Multi, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kei has a problem, he has romantic inclinations towards the resident idiot duo as well as one Tadashi Yamaguchi. Usually when he has a problem he goes to his boyfriend, Tadashi. Alternatively titled: Kei and Tadashi talk and cuddle on a park bench.





	

Kei had been skirting around the issue all day, every day, for a few weeks now. It had taken him a while to realize that the tightness in his chest when he interacted with Shouyou and Tobio went beyond simple irritation. It had been ever harder for Kei to accept it.

Kei is happy with his and Tadashi’s relationship. His love for Tadashi hasn’t diminished or become platonic, it’s still growing stronger every day. Some days when Tadashi smiled extra brightly, or his freckles shone in the sun, or Kei catches himself reaching for that fly-away strand, Kei’s love for Tadashi hits him so hard that the breath leaves his lungs and his knees become irritatingly weak. 

Kei Tsukishima is utterly, irrevocably in love with Tadashi Yamaguchi, and that will never change. But what worries Kei is that the same is quickly happening to him on account of two volleyball obsessed, academically inept, competitive idiots. And Kei has no idea what to do about it. 

With every other problem in his life that he couldn’t solve himself, he always has gone to Tadashi. Tadashi is the only person Kei actually trusts, and Tadashi has a way of looking at things that exposes the root cause quickly. 

Kei knows the root cause this time. But he is still at loss of what to do.

It’s become a nervous tick in his side. It’s gotten to the point that it’s noticeable that something’s off with him.

Kei’s distracted in class. Not enough to impact his grades, but enough to make him take a few minutes longer than usual to finish his work. Enough to make him minutely pause before entering a room with either of the dynamic duo in it. Enough to make his legs a bit leg strong when he blocks besides one of them. Enough, most unfortunately, to tip off Tadashi that something is amiss. 

It kills him to see Tadashi’s questioning glances, his worried frowns, the furrow in Tadashi’s brow that  _ shouldn’t be there but is because of Kei. _

One day, about a month after Kei’s revelation, Tadashi corners him.

It had been a fine day. Good weather, relatively easy classes. Walking home Tadashi grabs Kei’s hand and gently guides him away from the path into their neighborhood. 

They ended up in the park where they first met, where they had first confessed to one another. 

Tadashi guides Kei to a bench hidden by a group of trees and drops his hand. Kei silently mourns the loss and takes off his headphones. He’d never tell, but he wasn’t actually playing anything. He hardly ever is when he’s only with Tadashi. Kei enjoys being able to focus all of his senses on Tadashi unless it’s one of his worse days (if you haven’t read  [ Bad Days by  SageMasterofSass ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2117100) I recommend it).

After sitting in preemptive silence for a few moments, Tadashi opens his mouth, closes it, and closes his eyes as though re-choosing his words.

“Tsukki… I know something’s been...off. What’s wrong?”

Ah. Now the hard part. “Tadashi. I have a problem. And I’m not sure how to fix it.”

Tadashi immediately goes into problem-solving mode. But Kei can see the relief in his eyes that Kei’s talking. Don’t think. Just say. Outline the issue in an impersonal way.

“I love someone romantically. So much it hurts. His name is Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

At the way Kei is talking as though it weren’t Tadashi in front of him, Tadashi sits up a bit straighter in understanding.

“He’s amazing, and recently all my love for him has done is grow stronger. My problem is that as well for my love for Tadashi growing,” deep breath, “I’ve also begun to unwittingly develop feelings for two dumbasses and I’m afraid that, knowing that, Tadashi will leave me. And so I don’t know what to do.”

Tadashi starts laughing.

That’s… not what Kei expected, but it’s better than anything he’d have thought of.

After Tadashi stops laughing, he turns sideways so that he’s on his knees on the bench facing Kei, slightly taller than him. Tadashi spreads his arms wide expectantly, and Kei slides closer on the bench, wraps his arms around Tadashi’s waist, and buries his face in Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi folds his arms around Kei, one hand flat on Kei’s back and the other cradling his head. The position also brings Tadashi’s shoulders forward around Kei’s head, sheltering him from the world. Tadashi buries his nose in Kei’s hair and rubs soothing circles on his back, massaging Kei’s scalp with the other hand.

“Don’t worry, Tadashi’s having the same problem and is glad you said something first.” Well. That’s. Great? But what are they to do? Not to mention…

“I should have noticed something was bothering you.” Kei can hear Tadashi’s heart stutter and the love hits him hard again.

“I was distracted by you being off, so I wasn’t affected that much, don’t worry about it.”

“I love you Tadashi.” _ I love you so much and I’m glad we know each other and I’m glad we know each other so well and that you love me.  _ “What are we going to do?”

Tadashi’s heart skips again, Kei can feel it. The beats are faster now. 

“We’ll get through this. Together. But I have no clue what to do about Hinata and Kageyama. I guess… well, we’ll all be sharing an apartment for college next year, and we can go on double dates? Polyamory exists. Tobio would have to have that explained to them but they’ll probably get it. And Shouyou… he’d probably just see it and go with whatever Tobio understands.”

Kei hums in assent. He focuses on the whoosh of air sliding around Tadashi’s lungs. 

They stay that way until crickets can be heard around them and fireflies are flying around Tadashi’s head.

They’ll figure this out how they always do, together.


End file.
